


Is this all we do?

by DevlinHd



Series: That's what I like [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinHd/pseuds/DevlinHd
Summary: Kara POV...A look into the life of Kara and Lena...Call it an inner monologue.





	

I'm sitting here listening to you again, it's the same old story again; "Where have you been? Did you do what I told you to do?" What you told me to do was a long friggin list that I only done the first 2 things then started thinking about my own stuff. "Hey, are you even listening to me" you ask. A confused look is on my face because I haven't a fucking clue as to what the hell your saying too me. "See this is the kind of shit I mean, this attitude that you've got. I hate it" yeah well right back at you I think to myself.

You, and me, we've been together for a while now and let me tell you it wasn’t easy. The whole world seemed to be against us and it only took 2 months of us being together for the CEO in you to come out in our relationship, trying to what was happening in my life, it's always on your time, on your terms never on mine. When we moved in together I said it was too early but you were adamant that we go through with it and look were we are now, in argument central and everything is always my fault. Never yours but mine because you’re too perfect too have attitude problems or any faults. The world would probably turn on its side before you admitted that but hey it's my life now and I guess I'm sticking with you and it now because I love every part of you regardless. However something has got to give before we end up killing each other in this house because I swear that's what it's going to amount to pretty soon if all of this is not sorted out.

Today's another day and guess what, ta da! Your angry again I mean it doesn't take much does it. You've gone off on another triage about how I don't talk and I don't listen; then my personal favourite I need time to think about us, revaluate if I’m what you really want. Once again I'm sitting here thinking what the fuck did I do, I mean for someone who says her mood wasn't caused by me, it sure seems so god dammit. And I know it probably had something to with the new project that R&D were cooking up but you know what fuck that! I'm through with it being your verbal punching bag, I mean rant at them. You don’t see me taking out my anger at Snapper at you when he pisses me off do you; I’m more considerate than that. To hell with it, I’m going to leave until you calm down some space and a good fly will keep me from saying anything I’ll regret.

30 minutes later and I've calmed down enough to come back to the house and talk to you in a civil manner surprisingly. There you are sitting at the dinner table, glass in hand, tumbler in front on you. "Have you calmed down enough yet?" I asked. You throw a glare in my direction before taking a sip of your drink then set it down on the table before you stalk over to my position. Laying your hand on my chest, you push me backwards until my legs touch the edge of the couch and I drop down on to it. Your body follows mine as you straddle me; pushing my hair to one side you lean into me whispering in my ear, " I'm sorry baby. Forgive me?" You ask as you kiss behind my ear. 

Why should I? I think. It'll happen again and we'll be in the same position again but you what I'll take it because like I said before I love your ass! Somehow through my internal musings you've gotten naked and I'm sitting here fully clothed. Well fuck that I say as I push your sexy body of me and strip pulling you into our bedroom tossing you onto the bed. You watch me with heavy lidded eyes, palming your breasts, creamy skin flushed in desire. Your hand snakes down your body, my fingers trailing behind it goose bumps being left in their wake.

Kissing your lips, I nip and sooth your flesh underneath me; gasps and moans emerge from you mouth your hands pushing me down to where you want me. I smell your desire, calling to me like a moth to a flame and I’ll happily be the moth. My lips touch you for the first time and your body arches into me giving me what we both desire.

Soon your begging me to go inside you and fuck you, if any of your employees could hear you now they wouldn’t believe that you were the stoic CEO that could make grown men cry what with the sounds coming out of your mouth. Finally I give into your pleads plunging into you to the base, your tight channel grips me pulling me in, a load moan escapes from your lips before you urge me to go faster. 

Pumping in and out of you, the sounds of us moaning and skin slapping against each other can be heard and I can tell your just about ready to cum; lips parted, moaning in bursts, your arching into me. Reaching between me I pinched your clit before watching you come undone, the intense orgasm ripping through you, your walls grasping me, milking me before I cum inside you. Staying inside you I collapsed on my side pulling you with me. This is the last time we argue, I say to you. Nodding into my chest you agree with me. 

"Your right babe, it's not good for our child." You’re pregnant! I ask. "Yes, 3 months gone, aren't you happy for us"

Well shit!


End file.
